warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Silverwhisker/Couples
I've got this idea of of Icewish's Wiki. Vote for if you support these couples! <3 Do you support TalonXIris? A. Luffs them together! <3 B. nah! Do you support ShellXFrost? A. Crazy people wouldn't X3 B. They don't belong together... Do you support CrabXRain? A. D'awwww! B. Ew! Do you support EmberXJaws? A. Plain ol' cute! B. yuck Do you support BlackbirdXSnowy? A. Kittypet love...Cute! B. Grrrrr Do you support SoakedXMud? A. WTF, Mudshine, just be with her! B. Soakedmoss is too cute for him Do you support QuailXAmber? A. Adorable! B. She needs to dump him Do you support SilverXJake? A. Yes! B. Why are they even a couple? -_- Do you support GriffinXStarla? A. Yus! B. no, he's better with Sandpaw! C. More like GriffinXStarlaXSand! Do you support GriffinXSand? A. Oh yeah! B. He's better with Starlapaw. C. Like in the one above, GriffinXSandXStarla! Do you support BreezeXSilver? A. Yep! B. He should be with Willowflame! :( Do you support ShadowXFang? A. <3 B. They aren't mates yet. -_- Do you support YsoltXRain? A. Awwwwwwwwwwww B. Jump off a cliff, Rainshine! Do you support ScarletXBone? A. they shoulder be together! B. No, she should be with Silvermoon's brother! Do you support ScarletXSilvermoon's bro? A. Silverw, you forgot his name, right? They should be together! B. Scarlet, leave him to be with Bone! Do you support MistXSteam? A. D'awww! Cute from the start! Get'em, Steamcloud, shoo Crowfeather away from Mistcloud! B. She should be with Crowfeather! Do you support CoyoteXFern? A. ok B. No, Fernkit is EVVVIL! Do you support WillowXMoon? A. D'awww! both got Divoursed from other cats! <3 B. Go...back...TO YOUR FORMER MATES!!!!! Do you support RavenXJaws, If it WOULD have happened? A. YUS, Raven loves him! DX B. Raven, leave the two alooooone! >:( Do you support LightningXSwan? A. Yuuuuuus! B. he should be with another she-cat! >:( Do you support TornadoXLeaf? A. Yush, they're gonna have kits as apprentices! <3 B. Uh, no! Tornadopaw wouldn't have kits that young! DX Do you support MudXJaws? A. (Beep!) yes! B. Whoa, to far, Jaws! Chu like Ember! O.o Do you support Dusk(Shadow)XFrost(Shell)? A. Yus! So cuuuute! Kawaii! <3 B. No, She had a chance with Lightningflash! DX Do you support FalconXMud? A. Brother took brother's! They're cute together! B. Ew, Raven likes him, he should be wit her! DX Do you support FalconXRaven A. Yus, it should happen! DXXXXX B. Nope! He's gonna be with Mudflower! Do you support Dusk(Feather)XLeaf? A. Yussss! Better then RavenXDuskfeather! B. No, DuskXRaven! >:( C. NOoooooo! DuskXNo-one! Do you support Dusk(Feather)XRaven? A. Yep! She luffs him! B. No, he should be with Leafheart! C. DuskXHimself, she-cats, leave him aloooone! >:( Do you support LilyXSplatter? A. Yusss, love at first sight! <3 B. Noway! Do you support ShatterXJade? A. Yus, she loves the blind kitty! B. Shatterglass doesn't like her...I think. xDD Do you support Shine(Frost)XFroststripe? A YUUUUUUS! Illegal wove! <3 B. No, she's loyal! Do you support AvalancheXShade? A. Yus, they were together at first in ShadowClan! <3 B. No, Avalanchepaw's to hot. X3 Do you support SoaringXThorn A. Aw, they're adorable together! B. No, idk who the cat even is! XDDDDD Do you support FlameXPink? A. Yesss! Two VC cats falling in love! <3 So precious! DX B. No, he belongs to Whitesong! >:( Do you support BreezaXVenom? A. Yep, he's so defensive for her! <3 B. No... Do you support SilverXStorm? A. Aw, yus! Deputy love! <3 B. Holy (Beep!)!!!! When did they happen?!?!?! O.O Do you support CreamXLake? A. Aw, yes! Lolz, they're already meeting eachother as kits. X3 B. No, he doesn't belong with her, ROSEKIT!!! Do you support LakeXRose? A. Yessss! B. (Beep) no! Do you support Silver(Wave)XHerself? A. Yeah, selflove will be great for her! xD B. No, she's was stink'n adorable with Stormclaw, she needs sumone! DX Do you support Shadow (L)XNutmeg? A. Aw, this'll be cute! B. No, it shouldn't happen! Do you support CoyoteXScarlet? A. Yus, she really loves him! DX B. No, he belongs to Fernpaw! Do you support CoyoteXFern? A. Yes, they are ment to be! <3 B. No, he belongs to Scarlettail! Do you support HiddenXFire? A. Yesssss! so, that's who he will be with? :3 B. Noooooooooooooo! He should be with Whisperkit! DX Do you support HiddenXWhisper? A. Yus, she was the first kit to chase him! xD B. No, he belongs to Firekit! Do you support WolfyXHolly? A. Heck yeah!!! B. No, he has other she-cats he belongs to. Do you support CanyonXRaven? A. YESSS, he's so hot. >.< B. No, Canyonlagoon should be loyal. Do you support SwampXMind? A. Oh cha! B. ER, no Do you support SwampXAgate? A. Oyus B. Yuck Do you support OpalXGem (When they're warriors)? A. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS <33333 B. No! -vomits- Do you support OpalXLeaf (Very late apprentices)? A. Yes, so cute! xD B. EWWWWWW! Do you support RayquazaXPalkia? A. Ya! B. o.o Can they even be mates? Do you support HuntingXSappho? A. OH MY GOSH, YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! B. Erm, no, he should be with some other she-cat, and she should be with a better tom. -_- ~More to come!~ Category:Blog posts